Anarchy
by Dreadjoker
Summary: Sometime in the far off future, world peace has been achieved under the rule of a single government/church. Jutsu is now outlawed, and free will has been exchanged for this peace. The world's only hope of salvation from this twisted peace is a group of crazed terrorists each operating on their own agenda to destroy this institution. They call themselves the Akatsuki.
1. The Lost Ones

**ANARCHY**

 **CHAPTER I-Lost Ones**

 **A** gentle breeze blew across the dark pastures. The strange black grass seemed to whisper with the wind while the silver flowers sung their song underneath the vast sky, setting sun, and rising moon The dark, luxurious field seemed to extend well beyond eternity with nothing in sight save for two men who were standing atop the grass. They were both wearing dark robes patterned with red clouds. The man who was standing just in front of the other began to speak as he took a few steps toward the sunset while the other remained still.

"This world is full of hidden truths. I've spent ages upon ages searching for it."

"Why were you searching for this place?"

"I came here to set things right…"

"Strangely enough I came here to do the same thing. I don't believe this is the right thing to do."

"We are similar, but that does not mean we are equals. You've only just begun to tap into your potential while I have gained power and wisdom for millennia. I've seen everything you've seen and more. As a watcher of the world I have a responsibility to guide humanity."

"A self-appointed watcher. It is a title that befits one only if given from his own lips. If you've seen everything I've seen, then you would know that arrogance only leads to destruction and chaos."

"Unwise one, you play the fool, for our very existence was born from chaos. This can hardly be called destruction. This is truly the beginning of a prosperous era."

"This is genocide." A long period of silence passed after this statement was made. Neither of them moved or spoke, but their thoughts were very clear to one another.

The man who stood in front clenched his fist around the flower before releasing the silver petals into the wind. "How long has it been…since I died..."

* * *

"Welcome to the Divine Sanctum," a young brown haired woman said as a group of children followed her. She spoke with a soft, yet powerful passion. It was almost as if was speaking to her inner self as much as she was speaking to her students. Kyra Cypress was the teacher for this year's academy students in the world capital Tenreigakure, the city hidden in the divine. She was leading a class field trip to the skyscraper in the center of the city known as the Divine Sanctum. Although there were plenty of other buildings that reached great heights, this building managed to tower over the rest. It was a great innovative feat even during this time. "This building is the great symbol of hope and peace we have achieved. Tell me young ones, what do you want to be in your adult life?"

"I want to be a doctor who heals the sick."

"I want to be an engineer and create a building even bigger than this one!"

"I want to help the Director make this world even more beautiful!"

"Ummm…I want to cook food…and eat it too…"

The class started to laugh after the final statement. Even the teacher and some of the surrounding guards could not help but smile; however, she quickly calmed down the class and turned toward the building once again. "I heard someone mention the Director. Well this is where he and the other chosen reside. If the light of the gods happens to illuminate your path, perhaps you too, will be chosen to sit at his side and continue to maintain the peaceful world he has created for us. Speaking of the gods, please turn your attention to the top of the building."

The students did as she instructed, and gazed at the magnificent tower of peace. The large skyscraper had seven holographic monitors that slowly rotated around the building. "As you can see class, each screen possesses a name and an are the depictions of the seven gods that ruled before our time. Neo, Descon, Ereth, Furo, Vefi, Xis, and Nevesth, they are the gods that helped shaped the world before us. They are also the ones who gave Director Xel the instructions to our salvation.

"Mrs Cypress, could you tell us how this world was created again?"

"Of course I can my young one. You see the world was a very dangerous place in the beginning. War, and death were common. There were even children like you who fought in great battles. However, we would soon be set free from this bleak world through the Seven gods of Prophecy. Neo, the original architect, established order and sought to fight against the chaos present in the world. He established the great Divine Country in the higher plane and peace reigned for a short while. Descon, the innovator, expanded the Divine country and the great city of Tenreigakure. Ereth, the god of destiny, gave the world knowledge and wisdom as he continued the work of Descon. Furo moved the gears of fate and set the prophecy in motion to begin the path to long lasting peace. Vefi, the god of war, lead the Divine Land into the great battle to come. Xis, would lead us into 1000 years of peace after the great battle. Finally, Nevesth would then separate the higher plane from our world and give the final instructions to the chosen disciple to gain everlasting peace. Thousands upon thousands of years later, Director Xel has received these instructions from his descendants and has guided humanity to peace. Thanks to these events we do not have to bear the violence and bloodshed of earlier generations, but we can live peacefully for all eternity-"

"I see honesty has been excluded from the curriculum." The deep voice cut through the air like a steel sword. Kyra did not know why, but the words struck deep into her soul and fear began to settle in the chambers of her heart. Her palms began to sweat as her eyes shifted toward the direction the voice came in only to find nothing was there. She turned back around only to find a man standing right in front of her. He donned a black robe with red clouds that was customized to have a hood which was pulled over his head. Underneath the hood he wore a bronze mask completely concealing his identity. The teacher as well as the students were immobilized by fear, and shock.

"G-g-gaurds.." The teacher had finally managed to speak, uttering those words out of pure desperation. Although she could speak, she was too scared to move. "Guards!" She screamed again, but was again answered by silence. It was at this point that she noticed two other figures behind the masked man. These figures also possessed similar attire as the mysterious individual in front of her. One was very large and imposing. Underneath his hood were bandages that masked the rest of his face. The other seemed feminine with long light blue hair flowing from underneath her hood. The bottom portion of her face was visible. By the time the young teacher noticed the blue haired figure, she was sheathing a sword at which point all of the guards collapsed in a pool of unforgiving blood. Realizing her attention was wavering the masked man took a step towards Ms. Cypress and stopped a few centimeters away from her face.

"Sorry but I will be interrupting your lesson."

"Leave now. I don't know who you are but this is holy ground. Y-you have no authority to do this!" She had barely finished her sentence when she found herself staring at the point of a sword wielded by the blue haired woman. If it had not been for the masked man catching the sword between his index finger and thumb, she would have surely been skewered.

"I think a teaching job was just about to open up…" the blue haired woman said while sheathing her sword once again. At this moment all of the children collapsed to the ground simultaneously. Even though her fear started to consume her, she found herself moving to aid the unconscious children, however, her efforts were meaningless as she could not wake them. "What have you done! Who are you people!?"

The masked man mockingly bowed before answering her question. "I put them to sleep so that they may dream. As for who we are, we call ourselves the Akatsuki…It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"…Why do you have the gifts? You haven't been chosen, so why…"

"Oh my, Ms. Cypress do not act so confounded. After all, you know exactly what this is don't you? How else could you not have been effected by my genjutsu?"

"That...that's a lie! THAT IS A LIE! I'm not one of the Lost Ones! I'M NOT!"

"I'm not here to feed your denial. I offer you the chance to change this world, and offer you truth. The Dark Years, the Final Psalm of Peace...surely someone with your position knows of the Pure History…"

"NO! I owe my life to Director Xel and the gods! I do not have the right to disturb the order he has worked so hard to build. Even it means that I'll have to use this demonic curse of a power I've kept hidden I will destroy you for the Director. He shouldn't have to stain his hands on such lowly beings"

"Low beings is what they call us now?" The masked man looked into her eyes as her most primal emotions began to take control. Strangely enough, one could almost sense the smile forming underneath the mask of the strange figure. "Your eyes, they are changing Ms. Cypress…or should I say Ms. Uchiha. I'm slightly impressed, however…" It was true, her brown eyes had transformed into the sharingan during this ordeal. The masked man leaned in even closer in order to whisper in the instructor's ear. "Even though the Akatsuki could use some like you, I've no use for mindless puppets unable to depart from their strings." The masked man placed a kunai in the teacher's trembling hands and raised it so that the kunai was two inches away from his throat. "You have three actions you can take, and your future depends on this decision. You can attempt to strike me with that weapon, and you will die. You can drop the weapon, walk away and die. Lastly, you can join me die…and be reborn." The cloaked man held his hand out and awaited her answer. Ms. Cypress could only glare at the trio of monsters before her. Not even her 3 tomoe sharingan could provide her salvation from this situation.

"I…I…I will become a warrior for Director Xel and for peace!" With a mighty scream the young instructor thrust forward, but was surprised when she did not feel her weapon piercing through her opponent's flesh, but rather, the sound of steel clashing with each other. The next thing she felt was a tremendous pain in her legs which brought her down to the ground. Once again, the one with blue hair seemed to claim responsibility by flicking blood off of her katana. Even with the sharingan, Kyra only managed to catch a glimpse of the blue haired akatsuki member's movements. "It, isn't possible…please…leave my students alone. Please, just kill me instead."

"We only came here to bring the truth; however, I see you are not ready to truly live. We cannot save you from your longing for death thus we shall let your life run its course. Isn't that right Mr. Executive?" The masked man turned around to see several grunt officers marching toward them. In the middle of the human hoard was a man wearing a white bull shaped mask while donning white robes draped over his massive body and this was to whom the question was directed. The monstrous man stood 13 feet tall, and every step he took created a miniature crater in the ground. The massive man cracked his neck at which point his slow and deliberate steps transformed into a full quaking sprint toward them. The 13-foot monster took little care in avoiding his allies as he bulldozed through those not fortunate enough to move out of his way. In response, the bandaged Akatsuki member took three steps in the direction of the charging monster of a man and began releasing his chakra in what seemed like periodic waves of great pressure. The ground beneath him began to crack, and tremble as he entered a fighting stance. Just as a great clash seemed imminent the monitors displaying the gods of Tenreigakure cut to the image of a blindfolded man with gold hair. He had a faint smile and his appearance brought all actions to a halt. "

"I knew you would make an appearance today. You have disturbed today's harmony and judgement will soon be upon you. However, it is not yet your time to die."

"Director Xel." The masked man whispered to himself as he looked up toward the monitors. He quickly turned his attention to his fellow Akatsuki and motioned for them to fall back at which point they all vanished in a cloud of dark smoke. All they left behind were the unconscious children, and a distraught teacher who was kneeling before Director Xel and the present executive.

"Executive Zazula, please handle the current situation. Afterwards I will hold a meeting with the other executives. I expect you to be there. This is a joyous occasion..the path has been set." Afterwards the monitor cut back to the images they had previously held. Kyra Cypress finally looked up as Zazula's shadow loomed over her. She was overjoyed to see one of the executives of Tenreigakure. Tears ran down her face as she continued to express her humility and joy.

"Praise the gods! Thank you Executive Zazula for saving-" Before she could finish her sentence Zazula flicked his hand downward resulting in Kyra being struck down. She was sent about ten meters through the earth. She was unconscious, but still holding on to a thread of life. As the guards moved in to take her body, Zazula slowly sauntered back to Divine Sanctum without uttering a single word.

"Man this place is a ghost town. Where the hell is everybody?" The blue haired member rummaged through a refrigerator as she carelessly tossed two drinks at her Akatsuki partners. The masked one caught his drink and continued walking while the bandaged one simply continued walking without acknowledging the beverage thrown in his direction. The drink shattered and spilled on his Akatsuki robes as he finally made his way inside.

"Must you be so raucous Airi? Your behavior isn't befitting of a young woman. Your speech could use some training as well. Anyway, everyone else is out on another mission. They should be back in a day or two."

"And your behavior isn't befitting of a young man. I swear, if you ever quit your day job as a terrorist you could be a stay at home mom."

"You almost hurt my feelings Airi, but then I remembered that I could kill you at anytime. All is well."

"(Damn)Well I guess you're better than ol Gabriel. He never utters a word, but he insists on throwing his weight around." Almost as if to prove her point Gabriel, the bandaged ninja, hopped on a nearby bed that quickly collapsed under his weight. He didn't seem to care as he was already asleep on the crushed bed. "See what I mean?"

"I swear you two act like untrained children…"

"Aww, is daddy going to spank us?"

"Please…never say that again…"

"Lighten up X…if that's even your real name."

"Of course it isn't my real name." X opened up his beverage and took a sip as he lifted his mask just enough so that he could drink it. He finished the drink, readjusted his mask and stared at it for a few seconds as if he was entering deep thought. "Hmm…I need to stop being so cheap."

"Tell me about it. Out of all the buildings we could have commandeered why did it have to be in such a depressing dump? All it does is rain here."

"Well, I'm the sentimental type…and the price is good."

"This place is abandoned...no one ever comes here."

"Details…details."

"Yo X, I have a question to ask ya."

"For the last time the milk isn't spoiled just because the date says so. It should still be good for another week."

"Eww..not that..although you are wrong. Anyway, what was that all about today? All we did was attack some kids and their teacher. I only got to kill like ten people today, man that was lame. Even worse, we just ran like chickens after that big dumb moose head guy and the blind prick appeared. If I were in charge, we would have painted the town red with their blood as screams of women and children could be heard throughout-"

"And that is why you're not in charge. First, he was wearing a bull mask...not a moose mask. Second, the purpose, my dim witted friend, was to plant a seed. I can only hope that it grows in our favor and survives the unforgiving terrain." X then made his way to his private room as Aira tried to process what he had just said. In his room, he unlocked a box and retrieved a book and began to read it. "Yes, hopefully it will sprout even in this cold dark world."

Back in Tenreigakure a little boy woke up in his classroom. He looked around to see others waking up, or showing similar symptoms of drowsiness. "I had the strangest dream...it almost felt real..."

"Oh Ian, would you like to tell me about it?" A young blonde haired woman with grey eyes stood at the desk of the boy who was just speaking. She smiled as she rubbed his head and gave him a treat. Although he was quite bewildered, he was still a child, so in the midst of his confusion he took the treat and rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry ma'am, but who are you?"

"Why, I'm Ms. Cypress."


	2. Atlantis Down

**ANARCHY**

 **CHAPTER II-** **Atlantis Down**

 **I** n an unnamed country that had since been claimed by the land of the divine, three shadowy figures darted underneath the night sky. Slow enough for anyone to catch a fleeting glimpse, but fast enough to doubt if they ever existed to begin with. Finally they entered an abandoned building that was a relic from the wars of long ago. From this vantage point they could view a gigantic concrete slab in the middle of a body of water saturated with powerful whirlpools.

"The underwater prison is in sight. I thought X was being poetic, but they really called it Atlantis. The irony almost made me smile." The veins protruding around the right side of his face shrunk back to normal as he turned his byakugan to the accomplices who were with him; an eye patch covered his other eye. He tipped his fedora and straightened his tie that was patterned with red clouds. "This might be a tough one."

"…Babe, if you don't smile more you might get brick face. Then I'll have to divorce you, O Kazz, the tragedy!"

Kazz simply returned his gaze toward the concrete slab. "I don't have much to smile about these days Seika."

Seika ran her hands through her silver hair and took a few steps closer the Kazz while shaking her head in frustration. Even under the mask that hid her face from the nose down, you could tell she was smirking. "I do believe we can do something about that once we're done here," she said while hugging him from behind.

Kazz silently resisted, hoping that his silence would quickly rectify the situation he was in. Seika always knew where his weaknesses were so it was no use fighting her for too long. She inched closer to his ear while lowering her mask below her chin to whisper something; however, she was interrupted by a bad cough, actually, a couple of bad coughs.

"…Ahem, I don't want to third wheel or anything…oh right! I am the third wheel! (Jeez, I don't know what X was thinking putting me with you guys. It almost makes me miss my real partner.) Don't mind me I'll just be over here throwing up."

"Way to kill the mood Hex," Seika pouted as she held Kazz even tighter. In response, Kazz slightly turned back to say something, but averted his gaze back to the prison to avoid Seika's eye contact. Despite having the scar running down the left side of her face, and an eye patch of her own covering that eye, he was powerless against that face.

"…For now, I have to agree with Hex. We can't afford to get distracted," Kazz asserted.

"Does it really look that bad," Seika retorted.

"See it for yourself." Upon hearing this, Seika loosened her vice-grip and moved to the edge of the abandoned building. Veins proceeded to protrude from the right side of her face and then receded as quickly as they came. She shook her head and then turned back to Kazz.

"X did say that if the three of us went, the mission has 100% chance of success."

"Aye love, but that's just the mission," Hex intruded as he lit a cigar. "He said nothing about any of us getting out alive, not that I care either way."

"In any case, I feel sorry for number 12. Once we get him out of there he is going to be Airi's 5th partner this month. It might be better for him to stay in this prison. Quite frankly… I don't trust anyone in this organization besides you Seika. No offense Hex."

"No harm done."

"Well I think it is about time we get this over with." Seika pulled her mask back up to cover her face. Her demeanor had completely changed at this point. Kazz, used to this change, simply nodded and prepared for the mission as he rummaged through a large rectangular box filled with different fire arms and weapons. Hex simply scratched his head since he was the newest member to the Akatsuki and had only worked with a few others up until this point.

"Kazzy, Is your darling always this cold during missions?"

"Colder."

"Hex, you're with me. Kazz, wait until we are 25 meters ahead of you then follow suit while covering our tracks. Kill anyone on site if they pursue us. Everyone put your headsets on."

With those words, Seika took off as Kazz activated his Byakugan. He simply gazed at Hex who appeared dumb founded. "You should probably-"

"I know! That bloody she devil…" Hex took off, attempting to catch up to Seika. Kazz followed suit shortly afterward. Under the blanket of the night clouds they made it to their destination.

"So how are we getting across love?" Hex said releasing a puff of smoke from his cigar.

"This is a max security prison. I'm certain they know something is up."

"But your husband is covering our tracks."

"Well, that only serves to stop immediate threats. I don't think we've been found out yet, but that doesn't mean we're safe. Hex, use your fire release to heat up about a 100 meter radius around the prison. Do it gradually and do not evaporate the entire sea. You will stop when a steamy fog envelops us and the prison.

"Heh, you know me all too well. But, wouldn't the steam block out our vision too?"

Seika gave him a look of pity and then pointed toward her eyepatch in order to answer his question which embarrassed Hex quite a bit. He simply laughed as he walked up to the sea and placed his hand in the water. "Women like you give me goosebumps."

"Good."

In only a few minutes, a steam started rising from the sea which eventually enveloped the prison and the area around it. "Great news, the steam isn't too warm. I had planned to get us across using my smoke clouds to ride us to the prison, but the moisture is going to make sure to do away with that. What now?"

"That's why I am in charge. Your thinking is too complicated. Kazz, you ready?"

"Roger," Kazz said as he threw a lifeless body on a pile of those that met the same fate. Kazz aimed what appeared to be a grappling hook launcher. He pulled the trigger and hooked the prison with ease from a nearby building. He then tied the rope to a sturdy pole and made a loop that was also connected to the dead he had just laid to rest and preceded to slide down toward the prison. "Connection successful."

"Copy that. Hex in 7 seconds we will jump up and grab the rope that's right above us."

"Hey, I don't have that eye thing you-"

"4…3…"

"You're going to take me with you right-"

Without a word she jumped and disappeared into the steam. Hex jumped out of instinct and by some luck also managed to grab the rope, positioned just behind Seika. He flipped the bird out of frustration as he felt Seika was even more unpredictable than he was.

"I saw that…" Seika said without turning around prompting Hex to whistle as if he was innocent. "Hex, in 3 seconds light a small fire on this rope, in 9 seconds create smoke clouds for us to land on. I'll leave the placement up to you, however, make sure it is large enough to hold three people. There won't be any steam within the dimensions of the prison, so it should be fine.

"I get to burn something?! Now you're speaking my language!"

For the first time Hex followed Seika's orders without complaint. As the fire spread along the rope it wasn't long before Seika let go without a moment's notice, despite being more than 20 meters in the air. Hex, who was beginning to learn how Seika operates, let go as well and waited for a few seconds before throwing his cigar ahead of them and then expanded the smoke that was emitted from it to form a large cloud. Kazz, Seika, and Hex all landed on the cloud safely and resisted the urge to high five each other.

"Stage one complete. Good job everyone."

"Thanks love, although I did do a majority of the work."

"Kazz, did you get rid of the bodies," Seika asked, purposely ignoring Hex.

"They're currently burning. Given the strength of Hex's fire release it should have at least burned a hole through the roof and dropped into the next floor which I purposely flooded to put out the resulting burning rubble. I knew you would burn the rope."

"Kazz…you can be really hot sometimes," Seika said in a provocative manner as she played with her mask

"Seika…focus please," Kazz said attempting to hid underneath his black fedora.

"I know…I know…but still you're totally getting-"

"SOOOOOO, what now," Hex interrupted once again.

"Timing Hex…timing. Anyway, you're probably wondering why we didn't just land on the platform of this prison. According to X, they have vibration sensors for anyone trying to enter from the top. Given the natural defense provided by the whirlpools that surround this place its no secret that all prison breaks, in or out, will most likely come from this spot. Landing would have given us a way immediately."

"So, Ms. Strategy, how do we get in?"

As if to answer Hex's question, Kazz pulled out a sniper rifle from his black box and aimed it carefully. He pulled the trigger in which he shot a couple of microchips in the center of the prison. "This chip will shut down the sensors and scramble the cameras for this floor."

"And I'll take care of the rest." Seika leaped down to the prison slab and scanned the first floor with her byakugan. She could tell by their movements that life was business as usual and they were not expecting an assault. "Nine targets in sight." Taking what looked to be a long screw out of Kazz's box of weapons, she quickly applied her lightning release to drill through the roof of the prison. Once the hole was completed she placed her left hand on the hole while gathering a bit of chakra.

"Lightning release-Lightning Wyrm…"

Suddenly a light the size of the hole she drilled pierced an unsuspecting guard in the head, and then another until every guard on the first floor was struck. As if a lightning bolt struck them all simultaneously, every single guard fell to their knees and then to the floor with the same fatal wound. Only a second had passed.

"They're all dead…proceed," Seika coldly confirmed.

Hex released the cloud and then held his hand out toward the platform to release a pressurized stream of fire in order to cut through the cement he was standing on. As he dropped down with the dissected slab, he flipped and caught it before it landed to prevent unnecessary noise.

"Well I'll be damned. We made it in in one piece."

"Alright everyone put these glasses on. The layout X provided will be displayed on the lens as well as our current positions.

"I've set the cameras to display the last hour of footage for this floor. I've also hacked into the elevators cameras to show that its empty. We should be fine for now."

"Thank you, baby," Seika said as she blew a kiss in Kazz's direction at which point he simply spun back to the monitors to avoid showing his flushed face. However, in a show of great athleticism and bravery Hex caught the imaginary kiss, threw it on the ground, and then crushed it underneath his boot for singles everywhere.

"Its about time I snuff out all this lovey dovey nonsense eh?"

Not amused by Hex's antics, Seika's cold stare returned to her as lightening crackled around her hand. "Do that again and I'll kill you."

Hex created a ball of flame on the tip of his finger while smoke fumed from his mouth. "I'd like to see you try." Immediately after this statement the sound of a gun being cocked could be heard breaking through the brief silence. "Take a step toward my wife and you will go brain dead." Kazz was still typing on the prison computer; nevertheless, his shot was lined up perfectly.

Hex simply smirked as he held up another finger which produced yet another fireball as if to say he had one for each of them; however, the tension was short lived as he put out his own flames and held up both of his hands in a show of surrender.

"I'm just yanking your chains mates. Pay me no mind at all." Although he was half joking, burning the rope earlier was enough to temporarily pacify his lust for destruction.

Looking past Hex and into Seika's eyes, Kazz made a motion as if he caught the kiss from earlier; however, it looked awkward since he held a straight face the entire time. For once it was Seika who was embarrassed, doing her best to hide her bliss by tugging up on her mask. She composed herself and then cleared her throat to announce the next plan.

"(Kazz that wasn't fair.) Ahem…the target is the potential 12th member, Uemura Uzumaki. We get in and get out understood."

"Right," Kazz and Hex said simultaneously.

"We're done with the easy part, let's go!"

Her previous invigorating statement was immediately sabotaged by the challenge of overcoming the suffocating awkwardness of a long elevator ride. As the elevator music juxtaposed their situation everyone avoided speaking as well as making eye contact.

"You guys make a great couple," Hex said rocking back and forth, attempting to slice through the awkwardness.

"Thanks," Kazz and Seika uttered simultaneously. Silence took over once again. The unbearable awkwardness pressing down upon them.

"Hex you probably shouldn't have that cigar lit in an elevator," Seika said without looking at him.

"You're right love, I must have misplaced my manners," Hex said crushing the cigar in his fist and placing the ashes in his pocket.

It had returned, that loathsome awkwardness. The silence was slowly killing them on the inside. Neither of them knew that this would be part of the mission. Just as their minds were about to break, the elevator dinged, signaling their salvation.

"Looks like I'm up mates. Good luck on the rest of the mission!" Hex spoke a bit too quickly, eager to escape the monster they could not defeat. Kazz and Seika nodded; however, Seika's mood improved significantly.

"Don't blow up the building. We still need to get out alive," Seika said with a mischievous smile.

"Heyyyy, don't tell me you wanted the elevator to yourselves all along? What a clever girl you are," Hex exclaimed pretending to be shocked.

Seika eyed Kazz up and down before responding to Hex's provocations. "Why on earth would I do that," she asked innocently while Kazz pretended the conversation was all in his head.

The elevator eventually opened prompting Hex to step out confidently. The guard who was preparing to board the elevator didn't notice who he had bumped into for he was too concerned with the coffee he had just poured into his mug.

"Sorry…its been a long day."

"You don't say? Why don't I hold that for you while you get your things," Hex said with a devilish grin as he grabbed a hold of his coffee mug.

"Thanks uh," the solider cut himself off when he finally gazed into the eyes of the devil. Even without the red clouds that patterned his sleeveless robe, he could easily recognize who this man was. There weren't many who opposed Director Xel and his ideals; however, a few made that list. Hex was one of them. Even before joining the Akatsuki there was a flee on sight order attached to his name for all members of the Organization outside of the Executives; nevertheless, even the powerful Executives were advised to call for back up just in case. "Y-y-you…," the soldier continued as he tried to overcome the fear of his realization.

"What's that? Cat got your tongue," Hex asked as he blew a puff of smoke directly into the grunts face.

"IT'S HEX RYOMA THE ARSENIST!"

"Well that's just slander."

Suddenly the smoke combusted into flames and set the poor soldiers head on fire. Hex simply waltzed around the burning officer and walked toward the remaining officers in the room. As if they were staring at death itself, the officers shared glances of fear as the entire room seemed to raise in temperature.

"S-stop or we'll shoot!"

"You gotta come up with something better than that mate."

"FIRE!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Suddenly everyone in the room emptied their clips into Hex; however, he continued his deliberate saunter in their direction as the bullets phased through his smoke like body that was burned back into its original form.

"H-He is a devil…" A grunt muttered to himself as he came to terms with the threat before him.

When they ran out of bullets Hex stopped walking and smiled as he stepped to the side to reveal the officer, who had confronted him first, riddled with bullets from his allies. "Oh my god, you've gone and left him a bloody mess." Hex turned his back to the quivering soldiers as he mockingly bowed to the dead. However, perhaps due to the pressure Hex put on them, a solider lost his sanity and thrusted a blade into the devil. Of course, the blade phased through his body which prompted Hex to turn around. His smile had faded away, and those who were there would say his eyes glowed red with rage. He grabbed the head of the soldier who had stabbed him and in an instant, the soldiers entire body combusted into flames and was reduced to ash just as fast. It was like a flash in the pan. If their deaths was not certain before; it became evident with this recent act. Some gaurds lowered their guns as they lost their will to combat fate while others ran to trigger alarms, or simply escape. Others dropped to their knees and began to pray to Director Xel.

"I'm no longer amused…," Hex said in an unusually soft tone as smoke still fumed from his mouth. His eyes no longer burned with rage, but instead blackened with death.

"Dear gods…help us."

Meanwhile, Kazz and Seika were once again battling the silence in the elevator. However, this situation was even worse since the faint sounds of bullets, explosions, and screams could be heard over the calm elevator music. This was advanced awkwardness. Seika inched closer to Kazz, eventually putting her arm around his. "Ohhhhh Kazzy."

"No," Kazz said without looking at her.

"But Kazz-"

"No," Kazz said, punctuating this statement by folding his arms.

Seika slowly removed her arm and slowly scooted back the opposite corner of the elevator. Kazz almost believed he could even hear her whimpering. He held his strong stance for a few seconds more before sighing as he unfolded his arms.

"Maybe later…Seika."

Seika's eyes lit up as she saw a rare smile from Kazz. Just as she was about to leap into his arms the elevator came to a sudden halt, nearly toppling the two lovers over.

"CURSE THE GODS OF ROMANCE AND ALL THAT IS SEXY," she exclaimed as she beat against the elevator.

"Do you think we've been uncovered?"

"What, by the gods of romance and all that is sexy?"

"No, they shut off the elevator. Do you think they know Hex was just a distraction," Kazz said as if he was speaking to a child that could barely understand him.

"Not a chance," Seika retorted. "It's protocol to shut down the assailant's easiest route of escape. Right now they're trying to isolate Hex's location and send in reinforcements. However, this works in our favor."

"Ah I see, it handicaps them as well. They won't have easy access across the prison either. Since they don't know Hex has allies we can just swoop in and nab our target. This makes it even."

"Even? They're not as good as us." As if to prove her point, she created a disk of lightning in her hand and threw it towards the ground. The, lightning acted as a saw and cut through the base of the elevator allowing them to jump through. Kazz jumped out first and Seika followed in haste. Upon exiting the elevator, they opted to freefall, rather than climbing down the cable, to save some time for their eventual escape; moreover, it would be better for the ease of the mission if they secured the target as quickly as possible.

"Kazz it's the next door!"

"Rodger that…" Kazz suddenly grabbed the elevator cable, using a bit of chakra control to ease the friction of his hand against the cable. He then caught Seika with his other hand and used her momentum to create a pendulum swing in which he swung her backwards, and then threw her forward toward the locked door. Seika easily cut through the iron doors with her lightning release before crashing, and Kazz followed right behind her. Once inside they were initially shocked to see nothing but a large pool of water with many chains submerged.

"He's down there; looks like we're going swimming," Kazz said activating his byakugan.

"No we're not! According to these readings on the scouter, that pool is 500 feet deep. The pressure will kill us."

"So are we sure this guy is alive? How can anyone survive that pressure for that long."

"I don't really trust X, but he is usually right about these things. If he says this guy is alive, then this guy is alive."

"In any case…that's a big pool."

"Pool? Kazz you're a genius!"

"Did that thing happen where I say something that unknowingly unlocks the keys to our conundrum?"

"I could kiss you right now babe!"

"Oh, wow that really is happening. Such a cliché, I don't believe this…"

"Kazz think about it! If we create a whirlpool, there will be a hole right down the middle. The centrifugal force that we'll create will be enough to keep the water towards the edge of the wall. It should last long enough for me to get in and get out.

"So, how do we create this whirlpool," Kazz asked while dipping his finger in the water.

"I can use all five basic nature transformations. I prefer lightning release, but I'm pretty decent with the others."

"I already know that. What I meant was, is there anything I need to do?"

"Once I get the water spinning, if you could continue to spin the water from above by timing your air palm jutsu thingy. That would be grand."

"Consider it done."

Seika walked up to the water and performed a total of five handseals at which point the water slowly began to spin around. She smiled beneath her mask as the hole had opened up just as planned. Once the water had formed a sturdy vortex she performed another set of handseals and released a vortex of wind, down the aquatic chamber to cause the water to spin even faster. At this point, the water was splashing violently against the walls. Even at this stage, Kazz was not totally sold on the idea of allowing his wife to jump in that chaos; however, he had faith in her abilities.

"Are you sure Number 12 survived all that?"

"If he didn't then he was never worth recruiting."

"Good point. Hurry back…"

"Aw...you're worried, I'll be back," Seika said as she pulled down her mask to plant a kiss on Kazz's cheek. She pulled her mask back up and then dived into the vortex.

Kazz sighed and then leaned against a nearby pillar, deciding to relax until he had to spin the vortex himself. "For a fleeting moment, he thought of his life before the Akatsuki. It didn't seem that long ago he was living a normal life with the person he loved. He looked toward the vortex again as he thought of Seika. He knew that behind every provocation, behind her masks, there was pain. The same pain that was behind his cold stare. Without warning, Kazz's senses seemed to go haywire as he could feel, hear, and see the danger approaching. He darted quickly to his left and drew his chakra guns. The pillar he was resting on was completely shattered; however, Kazz did not wait to give his opponent the chance to recover. Being able to completely see through the dust, he fired off several shots in the span of three seconds, but he would soon find out that his attacks were ineffective as a blade attached to what seemed to be a wire whizzed out of the smoke and curved toward him. Just as the needle was inches away from his eye Kazz fired a vertical shot by altering the grip of his gun to send the needle into the ceiling. As the mystery opponent quickly tugged the thread like sword from the embrace of the concrete ceiling, he tossed another blade that unfurled numerous paper bombs. Using his quick reflexes, Kazz's trigger finger went into overdrive as he shot every single exposed paper bomb faster than the eye could blink. There was a resulting explosion; however, the explosions all took place around Kazz, essentially leaving him unscathed. When the flash subsided, the monstrous figure had already recovered the tossed blade and was above Kazz, pointing yet another mysterious blade toward him.

"I've got you now pretty boy," he said triumphantly as he the blade turned into a long spear that was intended to split Kazz in half. In response Kazz, gracefully spun clockwise so that the spear barely grazed his hair. This time it was he who had his weapon aimed at the monster above him.

"Gotcha…"

A bright laser was shot from the Hyuga's chakra gun. Out of instinct the monster moved his head to the side resulting in only the left side of his face and shoulder getting severely scarred which prompted him to leap a few meters away from the Hyuuga.

"Whew you almost got me, you're good for a pretty boy."

"GAAAAAAHH! What you mean almost, that thing burned right through my face

"Lucky my face wasn't placed on that side!"

As perplexed as Kazz was, his face did not change from its normal disposition. What stood before him was the brute of a man, or shark. It possessed three heads and six arms; moreover, the gold and white robes that adorned all executives did not seem to fit with his grotesque body. Although he knew most of the executives from his days as a grunt officer, there were still some that remained a mystery. This one was no exception. Not even Kazz's byakugan could figure this one out.

"Since you seem like you'll be an entertaining dinner I'll tell you who we are. Those who know of us call us Cerberus. We're the Hoshigaki brothers-"

Kazz was content to allow the executive to speak as he gathered his own thoughts while barely listening to what he considered arrogant drivel.

"Hoshigaki? That's the same last name as one of our own members. If this monster is anything like him I will have to keep his attention away from the vortex…Seika will just have to make it spin on her own, but more importantly why didn't X tell us about the executive that guards this place?"

As Kazz's inner dialogue continued he noted the swords that were in each of his hands. Their familiarity finally resonated with him. "Hiramekarei, Kabutowari, Kiba, Nuibari, Shibuki," Kazz listed to himself. Some of the ways Cerberus handled these blades showed off impressive feats of strength. For example, he was able to handle most of the blades with one hand outside of Kabutowari. Even the twin swords, Kiba, were engineered into a butterfly sword for single hand use. Nevertheless, before Kazz had begun to think of how to eliminate the executive he noticed something that was not there to be noticed. The scar on his face had completely disappeared. That was when, during Cerberus' argument with himself, Kazz noticed the last blade that was strapped to his back.

With an annoyed yet shaky sigh, Kazz lifted up his two guns and pointed them at the monster once more saying the last sword's name out loud. "Samehada…."

 **To be continued.**

A/n: Had fun with this chapter, hope you guys enjoyed. Went a lot longer than expected so I decided to cut it here. Also changed the name of the title.


End file.
